Double Shot
by xBeautifulDreamerx
Summary: It had been a long week and she was ready to have a drink and relax. So when she comes to a bar that's rumored to be closing, she stops in for a double shot of whiskey. But by the end of the night, the whiskey wasn't the only thing doubled in her life. Rated M for language and the sex on legs that are Connor and Murphy.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N – So just for the fun of it I'm going to be writing a series of one shots. Some might become short stories that shouldn't be more than a few chapters. But you never know! Should I put them all together or separate them so others can find them easier? Let me know what you think! Also…. I do not own any of the Boondocks Saints.)**

It had been a long week. Not just any week where you come home and pour yourself and glass of wine and submerge yourself in a bubble bath. No, this was a week straight from hell. I had left work that night and immediately stopped to pick up a pack of cigarettes. It was a nasty habit that I hadn't done for about six months, but today I stopped and didn't think twice when I handed over my money. I was hardly out of the door when I slipped one between my lips and lit it. I took a deep breath and waited before exhaling and the buzz hit me almost immediately. I sighed heavily and pulled my coat tighter around me before I started the long walk home.

Moments later I found myself outside of a dark bar whose door had been propped open and loud cheers were coming out of it. '_McGinty's_,' I thought to myself. How many times had I walked right past this place on me way home and never stopped in? It wasn't the usual place that my friends and I went to, and recently I heard that it was closing down. '_Damn Russians,' _I thought to myself while I finished off my cigarette, '_Might as well go in at least once before it's gone.'_ And with that thought I ashed the cigarette on the ground, stubbed it out with the toe of my shoe and walked into the pub.

The moment the bar tender saw me the men at the bar turned to see what he was looking at and the conversations stopped. I gave them a quick smile and contemplated sitting at one of the tables, but thought better of it and walked to a stool at the other end of the bar. "What can I getcha lass," the older man asked.

"Double shot of whiskey?" I asked giving the bar tender the best smile I could muster with my mood the way that it was.

"Strong drink for a pretty girl," a man with longer black hair said with a goofy smile on his face. He slid off his stool and plopped himself down on the one next to me.

"Aye," a happy voice called out to the man, "Leave her alone Rocco."

"She looks like she needs a laugh!" the man, Rocco, said and while he had turned to answer the man I hadn't seen I rolled my eyes and ran a hand though my hair.

"Ya alright there sweet heart?" Rocco asked returning his attention to me.

"Mhmm," I said not looking at him and keeping my eyes trained on the bar tender as he poured my drink.

"I'm Rocco, everyone calls me the funny man, what's your name?"

"Aurora," I gave him a polite smile as the bar tender placed my drink down in front of me, "But everyone calls me Rory." I took the drink and raised it to the bar tender, "Thanks." The man nodded at me and I raised the drink to my lips and downed it. "Easy there lass," the voice from early said.

"Long week?" Rocco asked me and I nodded before moving my glass back to the bar tender.

"You have no idea," I laughed as the man filled my glass again.

"Ya look a little tense there sweat heart," Rocco said getting up and moving behind her, "How about a back rub."

"Come on Roc," a different voice said that still had the same brogue accent, "Leave the lass alone. She don't want ye ta touch 'er."

"Sure she does! I have the magic touch!" Rocco said waggling his eye brows.

"Please don't," I said trying to be polite as I drank my new drink.

"It'll make ya feel better," Rocco said putting his hands on my shoulders. I shot out of my seat and turned to face him. "I said please," I said angrily and started moving around the stool. I put money down on the bar and started towards the door.

"Hold on there lass," the first voice from early said.

"It's alright," I said not turning around, "I should get home anyway."

"Come on," the man said as warm fingers wrapped around my wrist lightly, "Let me by ye another round to apologize for my idiot friend."

"Hey!" Rocco pouted as he went back to his group of friends who were now laughing at him for striking out.

"One more drink," I said spinning around. And then I froze. Deep blue eyes froze me to the spot and I struggled to stop the shiver that attempted to run through me. I watched as his eyes grew darker as he looked me from toe to head once, and then twice. "Aye," he said and I couldn't stop the blush that spread across my face as the lust in his voice rushed over me causing wetness to pool between my legs, "One more drink."

His hand slid down my wrist and he grabbed my hand and led me back to the bar without turning around. I had to keep telling myself to breathe as he led me to where he had been sitting moments before. I took the seat and finally was able to pull my eyes away from his long enough to catch my breath and see who else was around me. "Let the lass breathe brother," the second voice said from next to me. I turned slightly and saw the man sitting next to me. If I thought his brother's eyes were gorgeous, they were nothing compared to the blue eyes that stared me down now. "Murphy," he said holding his hand out to me.

"Rory," I said and it came out so breathy that I felt my face heat up. Slowly, and without breaking eye contact with me, Murphy raised my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles softly. My breath caught in my throat when his soft warm lips connected with my cold hand. "Doc," the other brother said and I vaguely heard a glass being set down on the bar in front of me.

Automatically I reached out for the glass as I tore my eyes away from Murphy. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves before downing the shot. "Connor?" Doc, the bar tender said, "What'll ye have?"

"Same," Connor said pushing his pint across the bar to let Doc know that he was sticking with the same drink for the night. That was when I felt Connor's warm hand press against my lower back. "Ye sure ye don't want to stay?" he asked me, his breath brushing against my cheek causing me to shiver and I took a deep breath to steady myself before I answered. "Maybe just one more," I said with a small smile.

"That a girl," Connor said taking a drink. I looked over to Murphy to see him watching me as he took a drink of his own.

As the night went on I had a few more drink than I should have, but I had forgotten all of the reasons why I had even come out until the door burst open and a few big men walked into the bar. The mood in the bar changed as quickly as the door had opened and I could see the tension in Murphy and Connor's shoulders as they stood and blocked me from view as the men started talking about closing the bar down.

I tried to pay attention but Murphy ushered me behind the bar next to Doc who had me stand behind him. The ground was slanting under me and I had to lean against the wall to keep myself up straight. I closed my eyes for what I thought was only a second, but when I opened my eyes Murphy, Connor and a few of the other men that I hadn't talked to where fighting and humiliating the men. "Ye alright lass?" Doc asked me as I slid slowly down the wall to put my head between my knees.

"Ya," I said before glancing up at him, "But I think I should go to the ladies room."

"Right this way," Doc said offering me his hand. I was sure neither of the twins noticed me as Doc escorted me to the bathroom.

Doc left me at the door as I walked in and turned on the light. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the sink. Placing both hands on the sink after turning the cold water on I took several deep breaths and tried to block out the noise outside. When the ground stopped moving I wet my hands and slowly rubbed water around my face and neck to try and cool down.

I was so out of it that when a set of hands rested on my shoulders l jumped and let out a small squeak. "Didn't mean to scare ye," Murphy said, "Wanted to make sure ye were ok."

"Just drank a little too much," I said looking at him in the mirror.

"Can I get ye anything lass?" Murphy asked as his hands started rubbing my shoulders. He had moved my long hair over my shoulder so his hands wouldn't pull it and his warm breath tickled my skin.

"Mmmm," I hummed and let my eyes fall shut as his hands worked wonders on my body, "Keep doing that." I heard him chuckle and was glad that I had removed my coat so that I could feel his large, calloused roughened hands on my skin. When he hit a certain knot in my back I let out a low moan and felt his breath against my neck as he chuckled. I leaned forward over the sink to steady myself and felt his hands start working lower down my back. "This ok?" he asked, his lips so close I could almost feel them on my shoulder.

"It's great," I said breathlessly.

"If ye want me ta stop, all ye have ta do is say so," he said and I swore he brushed his lips over my shoulder. I nodded and swallowed hard as he pushed forward more and I pushed back into him. He let my butt press firmly against him and when he pressed back against me I felt the hardening bulge in his pants and felt my panties start to grow wet. "Ye smell fuckin' amazin," Murphy almost growled, and this time he pressed his lips on the curve of my neck and kissed before letting his tongue slip out and trace up my neck. I shivered and opened my eyes to see him watching me as he moved and lightly sank his teeth into my neck. I gasped but couldn't take my eyes away from his in the mirror. I watched as his hands moved slowly from my back to my stomach and slipped under my shirt while the other sunk low into my pants. I felt my cheeks heat as he kissed my neck and watched me as his one hand found my breast and began rubbing my nipple through the material. When his other hand reached between my legs he growled when he found out that I was drenched for him.

He bit down on my shoulder, this time harder than before, and sunk one finger inside of me. "Fuck," he hissed out as I moaned and tightened around his finger, "Take yer shirt off." I moved my hands to the bottom of my shirt but then reached and grabbed the sink as he began moving his finger in and out of me while he used his thumb on my clit. "Do it," he said licking where he had just left teeth marks, "Or I stop." To prove his point he stopped moving his finger inside of me and I almost cried out. "Come on now lass," he said and nipped my ear lobe. As quickly as I could, without falling over, I tore my shirt off and leaned back over the sink as Murphy quickly undid my pants and all but ripped them off of me. When I tried to kick off my black pumps Murphy stopped me. "Leave em on," he said as he helped to remove my pants. He stepped back and looked me head to toe as I stood there in my red and black corset bra and black lace panties. At that moment I thanked God that it was laundry day and all I had was my sexier underwear.

Then before I could even blink, Murphy was pressed against my back with his hand shoved into my panties. My breath caught in my throat as he made me watch as his finger slid deep inside me once more. When he moved so his palm rubbed against my clit with every thrust I closed my eyes and moaned. "Watch," he breathed into my ear and I slowly opened my eyes in time to see him thrust a second finger inside of me.

He scissored his two fingers and his palm rubbed against my clit and I couldn't help but to moan. The alcohol from earlier was still clouding my brain enough to make it hard to keep control, and when his other hand skimmed up my body and pinched my nipple I threw my head back against his shoulder with a moan and orgasmed on his fingers. He pumped into my several time as I rode out my orgasm while he rocked his hips into my ass.

When I was finally able to breathe, I looked into the mirror and caught his gaze. I blushed and gave him a smile small before there was a knock on the door. "What?" Murphy said roughly.

"Ye almost done in there brother?" Connor's voice echoed into the bathroom and I tried to get away from Murphy to get dressed.

"I hope not," Murphy said not letting me go, "Ready for some fun lass?" I looked at him and couldn't bring myself to answer. When he saw me hesitating he said, "We don't have ta. Just say the word nd I'll send 'im away."

"No," I said hoping that he understood because I wasn't sure that I could form a full sentence. I don't know what made me agree to it, it was something I had never done before. Not that I hadn't fantasized about being with two men at once, but I never thought I would actually be in the situation. I clenched around Murphy's fingers and he smile at me. "Are ye sure lass? Ye don't hav ta. We can stop this all right 'ere."

I nodded once more and Murphy turned my head with the hand he had on my breast and kissed me. It was the first time we had actually kissed and I actually felt myself growing wetter than I thought possible. His lips were soft, but firm as they started off kissing me. He was sweet about it, taking his time as he kissed me, then he deepened it. His fingers twitched inside of me and I moaned as his tongue slipped into my mouth and he kissed me breathless. I was actually panting when he pulled away and I almost demanded him to kiss me again. "Connor," was all Murphy said, and the door opened.

I watched in the mirror as Connor walked in and locked the door behind him this time. That was the first time I realized Murphy hadn't locked it when he came in. "Well isn't this a pretty picture," Connor smiled as he stood by the door.

"Prettier than any picture I've ever seen," Murphy muttered against my neck and I shuddered.

"Is he treatin' ye right lass?" Connor asked as he slowly walked over to me. The way he walked reminded me more of a predator stalking its prey. I nodded, my throat now too dry to even form a word, let alone a sentence.

"I'll be the judge o that," Connor said with a wicked smile as he came to stand next to me. He wrapped his one hand around Murphy's and pulled it out of me. Never taking his eyes off of me he slowly put one of Murphy's fingers into his mouth and sucked off my juices. "Mmmmm," Connor hummed his approval as his eyes stayed on mine, "Delicious. Taste." And with that he was sticking Murphy's second finger into my mouth and I was tasting myself for the first time.

I was stunned, I had never imagined that I would be turned on by two men touching each other, but watching Connor suck my wetness off of Murphy's fingers turned me on more than I was willing to admit. Then again, I never really wanted to know how I tasted either, but sucking myself off of Murphy's fingers while both brothers watched… God help me, I loved it.

"Good girl," Connor said as Murphy pulled his finger out of my mouth and slid it down my stomach. I didn't take my eyes off of Connor as I felt Murphy's hand dip back into my panties. Connor smiled at me before leaning forward and kissing me. It wasn't like Murphy's kiss that started off slow and sweet, Connor kissed me hard and fast, but the passion was the same. And it was burning me alive.

When Connor pulled away I swallowed and then begged for more, "Please."

"Please what?" Connor said letting his hand drift down my face and then to my chest where his fingers teased the skin around my bra.

"More," I begged, not knowing what more was going to be, but needing it all the same, "More. Please."

"Ye heard her brother," Connor said before walking behind us. I looked in the mirror right as Murphy plunged two fingers inside of me. "Fuck," I cried as my head fell back to his chest. I turned my head to try to kiss Murphy and found that I was touching skin. I opened my eyes and found that Connor had already taken Murphy's shirt off and was helping Murphy take his pants off so Murphy didn't have to stop touching me.

When Murphy started moving his hand again I couldn't help but shut my eyes. "Come on now lass," Connor said, his voice a whisper next to my ear, "Ye don't want to miss anythin'. Open yer eyes." I slowly did as he told to see that he was now undressed and he was tugging down the cup of my bra to thrust my breast up to him. He did the same with the other cup and then latched his mouth onto my nipple making me moan and move my hands so one was on the back of his head while the other went over Murphy's hand that was still inside of me. "Ye might want ta go back ta holdin' on sweetheart," Murphy said as he rocked his fully hard self against the crack of my ass. I gulped and nodded before move to brace myself against the sink.

"At'a girl," Connor said nipping my breast. I looked away from Connor's eyes to see Connor pumping Murphy with a tight fist while Murphy struggled to get my panties down. When they were finally around my knees Murphy replaced Connor's hand with his own to line himself up to enter me. "Ye ready?" Murphy asked giving me one last chance to change my mind. I nodded once more and whimpered as his fingers left me. Seconds later the tip of his cock prodded my entrance and I thrusted my hips back into him. My eyes locked onto his as the head slipped into me and I let out a loud moan. "Shhh," Connor said before picking his head up from my chest and kissing me while Murphy pushed forward until his entire length was buried inside of me. Connor swallowed most of my moans as Murphy filled me to the point where I thought I would be ripped apart.

"Christ ye feel good," Murphy grunted as he tried his best to hold still until I could adjust to him. After a quick second I rotated my hips and Connor smirked against me before lowering his head to continue his assault on my nipples as Murphy started to thrust.

"Faster," I panted after a few thrusts. Murphy muttered something to Connor in a different language and Connor responded. Just as I was about to ask what, Murphy used one hand to lift my leg up so he could penetrate my further and Connor took the chance to slide in front of me. He smirked at my surprised expression and I rested my hands on his shoulders before leaning in to kiss him.

"Lean on me lass," Connor said when we pulled away. I leaned my head onto his shoulder as they positioned me so they could both reach me. "Good girl," Connor muttered against my shoulder as Murphy thrust deeper inside of me. I moaned and Murphy thrust deep one more time before picking up the speed.

It only took a few fast, hard, thrusts before I was ready to come again. "Murphy," I moaned, "Connor. Please. I'm so close." My head was now in the middle of Connor's chest and when I felt his arm moved I looked down to see his fist around his own cock as he pumped hard and fast. His other hand now snaked down to my clit and he started rubbing fast little circles before running down to where Murphy entered me to get more of my juices and then returning to my clit. "Yes!" I cried out not caring at that point who heard us, "Yesyesyes! Oh God yes! Ahhhh!"

Connor continued to rub my clit as Murphy moved slower inside of me so that I could enjoy my second orgasm.

Breathing hard Connor helped me to stand back up straight while Murphy stayed buried deep inside of me. "Ready for round three?" Connor asked as he turned on the water in the sink.

"Three?" I gasped as he held his fingers under the cold water.

"Aye," Murphy said kissing and sucking my now red neck.

"I don't think I can," I said doing my best to catch my breath.

"Oh I think ye can," Connor said before moving his fingers down to my clit. I jumped and squeaked at the sudden coldness as Connor moved his wet hand through my folds. When Murphy hissed I knew that Connor was touching him too and I shifted my hips as I found myself getting turned on that Connor was touching both of us right then in the most intimate way.

Connor's other hand found my nipple and he let a few cold water drops land on my breast before he licked them up slowly. His tongue worked it's way up my chest to my throat and then to the corner of my mouth before he pulled away leaving me pouting for a kiss. "Are ye ready now?" he asked with a smart smile on his face.

"Maybe if you both kiss me again," I said stubbornly. Murphy chuckled but turned my head to the side and kissed me just as passionately as before. His tongue nudged at my lips asking for entrance and I was more than willing to let him in. Whereas last time the kiss was fast, this time he took his time to memorize every nook and cranny in my mouth with his tongue. When he pulled away I stayed where I was for a moment before opening my eyes and looking to Connor who swooped in and kissed me just as hard as the first time. His lips slanted over mine and his tongue demanded entry unlike Murphy who had asked. I sighed happily as he ravaged my mouth with his and was sad when he finally pulled away. But before I could complain I felt Murphy twitching inside of me and realized that he hadn't even come once yet.

"Ready?" Murphy asked kissing from my shoulder to my neck.

"Yes," I said in a whisper.

"Trust us?" Connor asked. I nodded once as I locked eyes with the lighter twin that stood in front of me. Connor said something in the same language as before to Murphy and Murphy moved us both back away from Connor and then slightly to the side. I was confused until Connor wrapped one hand around his hard cock and pumped once, twice before taking me by the upper arms and helped me to lean forward.

Instantly I found myself right over his cock and smiled. I knew he wasn't going to drop me, and the best part about it was he didn't know about my little secret. He was much larger than anyone I had been with before, and I knew it would be difficult, but I wanted him to enjoy this as much as I was. I licked my lips and sucked the tip of Connor's length into my mouth. "Fuck," Connor hissed as I sucked and licked the head in my mouth. "Don't worry bout takin' all a me," Connor said between gritted teeth as I slowly moved my mouth down his shaft. I smiled to myself as I stopped for a moment a little more than half way down him. Murphy slowly started to move and I groaned around Connor making Connor moan at the vibrations.

When I adjusted to Murphy's thrust, my feet hardly on the floor as the two brothers held me up, I started moving my tongue around Connor as I pulled him in and out of my mouth. Then, as Murphy pulled out, I pressed down and swallowed Connor completely. "Fucking hell!" Connor growled as I swallowed so that the muscles in my throat contracted around him. "She doesn't 'ave a fuckin' gag reflex Murph," Connor said still trying to gain composure. I hummed the best I could as I moved him in and out of my mouth while Murphy started thrusting again.

My fingers dug into Connor's hips before I used one hand to cup his balls as I sucked him. "I'm not gonna last much longer," Connor said to both Murphy and I. I looked up at Connor then over to my side to see that they had moved so that I could see all three of us in the mirror. "Shit," Murphy hissed as I tightened around him when I saw the picture of us.

"Like what ye see lass?" Connor said as he moved my hair out of my face. I hummed a yes not looking away from the erotic image as Murphy started thrusting hard and deep again. Pulling almost all the way out to thrust back in. Soon Connor was meeting his brother's thrust as he pumped into my mouth and watching us was sending me to the edge faster than anything before. "Connor," Murphy grunted and Connor nodded as he slipped his thumbs into my mouth behind my teeth so that I wouldn't bite him.

I dragged my eyes away from the image in time to see Connor nod and Murphy started ramming into me. I almost screamed if it wasn't for Connor who started pumping into my mouth faster and faster, only burying himself completely in my mouth every now and then. "Look in the mirror," Connor hissed and I turned to see us better. "I'm almost there," Connor said as his fingers tangled in my hair and Murphy's dug into my hips, "I'll pull out." I grabbed onto Connor's hips and looked up at him telling him it was ok and he groaned before picking back up the pace.

Murphy growled and I looked back in the mirror as he reached his one hand down to rub my clit. He was thrusting into me harder and faster than before and I knew it wasn't going to last long, but it was ok because I wasn't going to last much longer either. "Now!" Connor moaned out and a gush of warm sticky liquid filled my mouth as he pumped his hips again and again making me swallow every last drop of him. At the same time, I tightened around Murphy as my own orgasm hit and he let out a string of curses that didn't sound as if they were all in English as he spilled himself inside of me.

I sucked and licked Connor as his fingers relaxed their hold in my hair and Murphy wrapped his arms around my stomach and waited until he and I caught our breath before he helped me to stand back up. He slipped out of me and Connor turned to turn off the sink before turning and capturing my lips again with his. Murphy dressed as Connor kissed me, then they switched me off and Murphy's lips found mine while Connor dressed. Once both were dressed they helped gather my clothes and helped me dress while they kissed me.

"Oh god do I really have to go out there? I'm sure they all heard me," I said blushing bright red. Connor looked at Murphy and I saw a mischievous glint in their eyes. "What?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Doc and e'eryone left before I even came in lass," Connor said and Murphy walked up to me, "We're the last one 'ere."

"Are ye mad?" Murphy asked. He was still smiling, but I could hear the concern in his voice.

"No," I sighed dropping my arms, "Not really."

"Good," he said kissing me quickly before walking over to the door and opening it for me, "After you."

"Thanks," I smiled as I walked out to the now empty bar. I pulled my phone out of my pant pocket and groaned. "Three in the morning? I have to be at work in five hours."

"Sorry lass," Connor said walking up and pinning me to the bar, "But I'm glad ye stayed fer one more drink." I smacked him lightly on the chest before he kissed me and Murphy walked over with my jacket and coat. He helped me slip them on as he said, "We'll walk ye home."

"Aren't you the gentlemen," I said with a small laugh, secretly happy that I wouldn't have to walk home alone at this time at night.

We walked to the door and Connor locked up before offering me his arm. I slipped my hand threw his arm and did the same to Murphy as he walked up to the other side of me. They both lit a cigarette and I vaguely remembered that I had been so stressed I had bought a pack and only smoked one tonight. "You boys are great," I said smiling up at both of them.

"Aye," Connor said with a broad smile, "I know I am."

Murphy rolled his eyes and I laughed as we started the short walk to my home.

"This is me," I said pulling my keys out of my pocket when we reached the door, "I'd ask you to come up but I do need some sleep tonight."

"It's alright," Murphy said elbowing a moping Connor in the ribs, "See ye tomorrow after work?"

"You want to see me again?" I asked genuinely surprised.

"Aye," they both said at the same time.

"Do ye want ta see us again?" Murphy asked seriously.

"Aye," I said mocking their accents.

"Watch that sassy mouth lass and get inside for I decide to punish that mouth a yers," Connor said with a promise heavy in his words.

"Alright," I said unlocking the door with a laugh. Connor moved up first and kissed me hard with one hand on my hip and the other tangling in my hair. I sighed when he pulled away after I caught my breath, then Murphy was in front of me kissing me with his soft passionate kisses. He pulled away but kept both of his hands on my face. "Tomorrow night. Doc's again," he said and kissed me softly once more.

"I'll be there," I said with a smile as he pulled away. "G'night Rory," Murphy said.

"Night sweetheart," Connor said from the side walk, and then they waited for me to get inside safe. I waved once more to them before I shut and locked it. I turned the light on and leaned against the door taking in the night and trying to catch my breath which I hadn't seemed to be able to do tonight. Slowly I placed one hand to my face and remembered how their lips felt again mine and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

When I was able to actually breathe I undressed and showered before climbing into bed with just a night shirt on almost too excited to sleep as I thought about tomorrow night and the promises of the boys. But because of everything we had just done in the last few hours, sleep came quickly and I dreamt of them that night. Now that I think back to that night, the dream should have been a sign of the days to come, but I was too caught up in the moment to really think about what the dream meant. And for once, in a very long time, I was happy.

**(A/N – So I hope that you enjoyed the story! I think I might do a quick few chapters so that it ends where the first movie ends, but I'm not sure yet. This was just really fun to write! I don't usually write my stories where the brothers actually interact, but I wanted to try it out. So please tell me what you think of it and I might go a little more in depth with it, but nothing to crazy. Thanks for reading!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N – I know it has been a while, but I hope you can forgive me as I give you a new update! I've been watching the movies again and just started writing things down, so hopefully I don't let you down. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!)**

When I woke up the next morning I didn't open my eyes right away. I was afraid that I had dreamt the other night and that I hadn't met two insanely attractive brothers who knew just how to take care of me. But when I stretched out, my body was still deliciously sore. I smiled and almost giggled at how good I was feeling, but with a look at the alarm clock next to my bed, the good feeling was gone. I jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as I could and hardly made it out the door in time to make it to work.

Once again, work dragged by and I was counting down the minutes before I could leave and see the boys again. I found myself thinking of their hands and lips on my body and found it hard to concentrate on my work. Finally, I counted down the last three minutes and I was out the door before anyone had the chance to ask me for help or to stay just a moment longer.

I debated changing before heading to the bar, but I needed to see proof that the other night was real and it hadn't been just a stressed crazed dream. But when I walked to the bar, no one was there. Not even Doc. The doors were locked and the lights were off, and my heart sunk. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was only a little after 6pm and wondered when the bar officially opened.

Praying that it was just opening later, I walked home to grab a bite to eat and change. I took my time walking home knowing that if I rushed and the bar didn't open until much later I would have to wait with nothing to do. So when I finally walked in the doors of my house, I was starving. I walked into the bathroom and started drawing up a bath, and then walked back into the kitchen to make a quick sandwich before heading back to my bath with the food in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

While the tub finished filling, I finished my food and then tied my hair up. I climbed into the tub and placed my wine on the side after taking a sip. I closed my eyes as the hot water wrapped around my body and soothed some of the soreness from work and from the boys. I sat there for a little bit before I started sipping at my wine again and my mind began drifting back to the boys. I closed my eyes as my hand drifted up my stomach slowly. Imagining it was them, my fingers danced around my breasts and then pinched and plucked at my hard nipple. I gasped as their faces showed in my mind and I started seeing last night like a movie in my head.

I completely forgot I was alone, and that it was my hand until some of the cold wine splashed onto my chest. "Christ!" I jumped as I came crashing back to reality. I placed the glass down and tried to pick up where I had left off, but it just made the ache between my legs so much worse. I needed them, and nothing else was going to help.

Aggravated because I wasn't able to numb some of the ache, I drained the tub and cleaned off in the shower quickly. After I found some of my sexier underwear that I hardly ever wore and put it on. The bra was completely lace and see through except for around my nipple where the lace thickened just a bit so that you could see the color, but nothing else, and the panties were hardly there at all. The black lace of the panties covered just enough in the front, and I had to actually tie the ribbon on both side of my hips to keep them on. They were stripper panties if I had ever seen them, one tug of the ribbon and I would be exposed to them, but that was what I wanted, I didn't want to wait for anything. I debated not wearing underwear at all, but that just seemed like too much. I found my red pumps that made my ass looking amazing, and just stood there for a moment in my underwear and heels. I looked good, and I knew it. I moved to my closet and pulled out my black pencil skirt, a skin tight red cami, and a black blazer it was a little dressy for the bar, but they would be thinking I came from work, so why not dress up a little bit for them, plus, "I look good." I laughed as I got dressed and admired myself in the mirror before throwing a slightly warmer coat over myself, grabbing my purse and heading to the bar.

I had one of the cigarettes I bought the other night to try and steady my nerves as I walked the remainder to the bar. I stood out in front of the doors and watched and heard the men inside laugh and talk but didn't see Murphy or Connor. Hoping they were just further back then I could see I tossed my cigarette and crushed it before walking into the bar. The guys all stopped talking as a sat down on a stool across from Doc. "Hey Doc," I said taking off my coat and settling down in the chair.

"How ya doin' lass?" he said pouring me a drink.

"I'm ok," I said sipping at it, "But did I miss something? Why is everyone watching me?" The guys cleared their throats and starter talking among themselves again and Doc leaned over the bar. "Have ye not hea…hea…hea…Fuck! Ass! Haven't ye seen the news?"

"No what happened?"

"The boys are at the jail, but they aren't bein' held. They are stayin the night there."

"Doc what happened? Are they ok?" I asked as I finished my drink and started putting on my coat.

"They are a little banged up," he said reaching his hand out to me, "but they're alive. Where are ya goin?"

"I need to see that they are ok," I said tying my coat around me and heading to the door.

"They won't let you see them," he tried to tell me but Rocco met me at the door.

"I'll walk her there," he said as he pulled my hand around his arm, "Madam." He bowed slightly and I gave him a small smile as we headed quickly to the police station.

It didn't take long for us to get there, and after arguing with the cop at the front desk, they finally allowed me back to see the boys. As Rocco and I walked down the hall between the cells, men made cat calls which peaked the boys' attention. They walked over to the door of their cell which was open and when I saw them my heart leaped. They smiled at me and I let go of Rocco's arm and ran to them. Connor opened his arms to me and I went to him first. "Connor are you ok?" I asked fighting back tears. He still had dried blood on him and with just his jeans on I saw all the other areas that were bandaged.

"Aye lass," he said holding me to him, "I'm alright." I moved back and held his face in my hands as I looked him over. When I was satisfied that he would live I looked to Murphy who opened his arms up to me. Connor let me go and I moved to hug Murphy. "You look better than your brother," I said looking him over after he let go of me.

"I keep tellin' him tha'," Murphy laughed.

"Keep dreamin'," Connor said as he sat down on his cot.

"Hey sweetheart," Rocco called from the middle of the hallway, "Ya just staying here for the night with the boys?"

I looked to both of the boys and they nodded, "I think so. Thanks Roc." I said walking to him and kissing him gently on the cheek. He smiled and then walked out the door with a wave to the boys. I hurried back to them and Murphy took me by the hand and took me to his bed.

Murphy sat down first and then pulled me to sit on his knee. "What are ye doin' 'ere lass?" Murphy asked as he wrapped his arm around me to keep me from falling off.

"I was worried about you when you weren't at the bar and Doc told me where you were," I said bushing a little. I lowered my head so my hair would fall around my face to hide how red it was turning.

"Hey now," I heard Connor say before I felt his hand on the side of my face. He pushed my hair back and tilted my chin up with his fingers to make me look him in the eye. "Wha's wrong?" he said and I could feel his breath on my face and I pressed my thigs together as the ache from earlier came back with a vengeance. Murphy must have felt me move because his hand moved to my thigh and his fingers brushed across my leg making me shift to try to make the ache more bearable.

"Nothing," I lied and moved my face out of his fingers and stood up. I walked to the cell door and looked out it for a moment before turning back to the boys. "I should probably let you guys get some rest," I said and started to push the cell door open.

As soon as I cracked the door, two arms sped past my head and pulled the door closed. I jumped at the sound and spun around to find both boys stand one inches away from me. Connor smirked at me as Murphy's eyes grew darker. "How bout ye tell us wha's really on yer mind lass?" Connor said moving closer. I back up until I felt the cold metal of the bars behind me.

"I uh…" I said and closed my eyes and tried to take a steading breath, but my breath caught in my throat when I felt Connor's lips on my neck. My eyes flew open and I started panting as Murphy started kissing and sucking the opposite side of my neck. My fingers wrapped around the cold bars as my head rolled back to expose more of my neck to them. I felt Murphy's fingers slide down my arm tow my hand where he loosened my fingers until he was able to hold my hand. Seconds later Connor did the same thing.

While their hands held mine, I felt their other hands slide up my stomach, one at a time, and under my coat. I felt it slide off of me followed by my blazer leaving me in my top and skirt. I whimpered as Connor sunk his teeth into a tender spot on my neck and I heard him growl.

Then, in one fluid movement, almost as if they had planned it earlier, they both pulled the arm they were holding up and out to the sides of me so I was in the shape of a t, and at the same time they used their boots to slide out one foot each so that my legs were spread for them as far as my tight skirt would allow. "Someone's going to see," I gasped out as they pulled their heads back and looked me up and down.

"Tell us the truth lass," Murphy said his one hand pinning my one arm to the bars while his one foot held my leg opened as his brother did the same to the other side of me, Murphy's other hand went to my knee and started moving up, pushing my skirt up as he went.

"I… I…," I tried to say as his hand moved up to my thigh and Connor started untucking my shirt.

"Come on now sweetheart," Connor smirked, "I can't hear ye."

"I missed you," I finally choked out.

"Missed ye too," Murphy said nuzzling my neck as he breathed deeply before releasing his breath that crashed again the top of my chest making me shiver.

"We are happy ye came lass," Connor said sliding his hand under my shirt and he stilled just under my breasts as he lowered his head and bit my shoulder before soothing the small red spot with his tongue which he then ran up my neck to my ear lobe where he pulled it between his teeth. My fingers wrapped around the fingers of whosever hand was near them and the boys chuckled. "I'm happy I did too," I said still trying to catch my breath, "But someone will see us. We can't."

"Shhh," Connor said kissing the corner of my mouth as Murphy continued to kiss my neck and shoulder.

"But," I started to say again and Connor's mouth covered mine. I moaned into the kiss and his tongue dipped into my mouth as his hand grasped my breast so quickly it pressed me further into the cold bars. I tried to move to hold him but they both pushed me back onto the bars. Braking away from Connor's mouth I whimpered, "Don't tease me, I can't take it anymore."

I felt Murphy move away from me, but before I could move or see where he went Connor took his spot and was now standing in front of me. He held my arms out still and with my legs still spread he placed his leg between both of mine and then I gasped as he pressed his knee again me. Without even thinking my hips started thrusting forward trying to get more friction, but he held me steady. I heard him chuckle as he pressed his knee closer to me and I nearly cried out. "Shhhh sweetheart," he hushed me with a chuckle.

"Connor," I was almost in tears, "I need you now. I don't know what's wrong with me but I can't take it anymore."

"It's all right love," he said as he wrapped my fingers around the bars and then he slowly dragged his finger over my bare arms, over my shoulder and then to my neck where he slid his warm hands around my neck and held my head straight so I couldn't turn away from his gaze. "I know lass," he kissed my lips briefly, "I've been needin' ye just' as badly." With that he pressed his hips against mine and I moaned as his hardness pressed against my core. "Hang in there jus' a bit longer," Connor said as he kissed me deeply one more time and then back away.

"What?" I asked confused as he walked over to the beds that Murphy had pushed together and was now sitting down on as he slid off his pants and was left in his boxers. Connor moved to the other side of the bed and undressed as well. I started to walk towards them when Murphy smiled and shook his head I stopped. "Strip," Connor said and when I didn't move right away Murphy spoke up, "Go on now."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to make sure my legs wouldn't give out, then I opened my eyes and took a few steps forward so I was not standing in the middle of the cell, not far from the beds. As I walked I moved my hands behind me and unzipped my skirt. It slid low on my hips as I moved my hands around to the front of my shirt slowly and watched as the boys watched everything closely. I slowly slid my hands up under my shirt revealing inch by inch more skin until I got my shirt completely off.

Their smiles vanished and I saw Murphy's hands clench into fists and Connor gripped the blanket in his hands. I then took a few more steps forward so now I was at the end of the beds and I shimmied my hips a little and slowly pushed down my skirt.

When it hit the floor I stood at the end of the bed and watched as they looked at each other and nodded before reaching forward, grabbing me and flipping me on the bed so I was lying face up in between them. "I like these," Connor said as he dragged his fingers over my chest and down my stomach.

"Aye," Murphy agreed as his fingers dipped under the edge of my underwear and rubbed the skin there.

"Looks like all we 'ave ta do is pull," Connor said playing with the lace that held the panties in place, "think we should?"

"Please," I begged as Murphy ducked his head down to suck my nipple through my bra. They were holding my arm down again and I also realized they were using their legs to hold mine down as well. "What do ye think brotha?" Connor asked running his hand over my hips and down and over my underwear until he was just above my drenched center. My body jolted when he applied a little pressure then slide his fingers down, still over my underwear, and pressed a knuckle up against my core and growled as I moaned. "She's so wet already," he said rubbing me again through my underwear.

Murphy bit my nipple and his other hand moved up and started to play with the other. "Good," he muttered against my skin. "Please," I said a little louder.

"Yes ma'am," Connor said as he quickly moved aside my panties and plunged one finger deep inside me. I threw my head back and Murphy pulled my bra down and latched onto my nipple while his hand massaged my other one still. I squirmed and bucked against them trying to get more pleading them without words to give me everything. Then, their hands stilled me. "No," I cried out, as a couple tears actually slid down my face. The boys kissed them away before gently stroking my body again bringing me back down from the edge I had just been racing to.

"Breathe lass," Murphy said kissing the side of my face again.

"I can't," I practically sobbed, "I feel like my body is on fire."

"I know," he said rocking his hips into mine and I could feel how badly he needed me as well. I felt Connor's hand slide to my hip as Murphy moved to kiss me. I loved how gentle he was with me, but right then I needed so much more. I felt my underwear being pulled slightly from either side, then they lifted my body slightly and I knew my lower half was naked. But then, I felt them move my arms and I pulled my head away from Murphy to see them just in time. They had taken my underwear and threaded it around the top of the bed and were tying my arms above me.

"No," I whimpered, "I want to touch you."

"You will lass," Connor smirked as he finished tying my hands. Murphy then pushed the lace of my bra down so that it thrusted my breasts up and he and Connor spent a few moments nipping and sucking my nipples until they were so hard they hurt. "Connor," I moaned, "Murphy, please!"

I felt them smile against my skin as Murphy began kissing his way down my body. I looked down as he lifted one of my legs over his shoulder, and then the other. I couldn't look away from him as he buried his nose against my sex and the licked one long slow line up the middle of me making my back arch off the bed. "Easy," Connor coaxed as he soothed my hair and I tried to focus on him, but Murphy was licking and sucking and fucking me with his tongue. Connor then moved so he was kneeling next to my head and his hand moved to my cheek. "Come lass," he said turning my face gently. He looked delicious and just a few inches away from my face. I opened my mouth and smiled at him. "Fuckin' Christ," he mutter before moving forward and I licked the drop of precum off of him. I watched him shudder and ran my tongue up and down the length of him as Murphy pulled away for a second to mutter, "Lords fuckin' name."

I licked Connor a few times as Murphy continued to lavish me, and when Murphy inserted his finger, I swallowed as much of Connor as I could in the position that I was in. "Fuck it," Connor cursed when I was only getting about half way down him, and he moved and straddled my chest and sunk deeper into my mouth. I shut my eyes and swallowed as I tried to adjust to him. Once I did I was able to look up into his eye and watch as he threw his head back and moaned as he repeatedly drove himself in and out of my mouth.

"Fuck Murph," he called back to his brother, "I won't last much longer like this." That's when Murphy picked up his speed and added another finger. I started bucking up against his mouth again as Connor continued to pump into my mouth. I moaned around Connor and he called out for Murphy to hurry. That was when I felt something poke against my ass. I stilled for a moment before relaxing and his finger slowly moved into me. Once he was in as far as he wanted to be, he pulled his fingers out and began thrusting all of them into me. I was almost screaming around Connor as the last thrust sent me flying over the edge. "Fuck!" Connor hissed as he emptied himself into my mouth and I swallowed as much as I could, while a little fell to my chin and chest.

The boys moved back to where they had started, one on each side of me. I looked at Connor as I licked the bit of cum off my chin before I said, "I want the rest." I watched as his eyes almost turned black as he used his thumb to clean up the rest and then brought it to my lips where I sucked his thumb into my mouth and ran my tongue over it to make sure I got everything.

"Tha's enough," Connor growled pulling his finger out of my mouth. He grabbed my hips and flipped me so that I was facing Murphy. "Hi," I said breathlessly my arms not crossed still tied above my head.

"Hello sweetheart," he said before kissing me. I moved as close to him as I could with my hands still tired and I felt his hand skim down my hip to pull me leg up over his hip. I felt him prod at my entrance and I angled my hips as much as I could until I felt him slowly side into me. I pulled away from our kiss and moaned as he thrust shallowly into me a few times before plunging deep inside of me. I almost screamed but Connor's hand flew around and covered my mouth muffling the sound.

Connor used his free hand to massage my chest and I rested me head against his shoulder as the ache was finally disappearing. I used my leg to try and pull Murphy closer, but instead, Connor pushed and adjusted my body so that I was laying in more of an L shape around Murphy, and while Murphy pumped into me again and again, I felt Connor's hand slide low down my back and the over my ass before he slipped between my cheeks and his fingers began exploring.

With my head now almost against Murphy's shoulder I began to kiss as much of him as I could reach and then lightly bit him as Connor's finger entered me from behind. I groaned as they both thrust slowly at the same time. A few moments later I felt Connor add another finger and I cringed. "Breathe love," he said kissing my back and caressing my breasts as he moved his fingers slow an gently inside of me while Murphy continued to thrust into me just as slowly before Murphy moved his and between us and started massaging my clit gently. "God," I drawled as I attempted to control my breathing. I heard one of them chuckle as Connor slipped another finger into me and stilled for a moment to let me adjust. It burned a little bit, but the pain faded as he slowly moved in and out and I began to enjoy it.

Connor moved his head closer and licked up my neck where he whispered in my ear causing me to shudder, "Ready lass?" All I could do was nod and I felt his fingers leave me before I felt the hard tip of him nudging me. Connor placed his hand on my hip and angled me a bit more before whispering again, "Just relax." He continued to kiss me as he slowly eased into me. I closed my eyes and tensed a little as the uncomfortable stretching turned to a slight burning like before. "Con," Murphy said and Connor stilled immediately.

"I'm ok," I said opening my eyes to see Murphy, "really." Murphy studied me for a moment before looking over my shoulder and nodding to Connor. Murphy then leaned in and began to kiss me as Connor eased further into me. It hurt for a moment, but then Connor stilled and I had never felt so full in my life. I had to pull away from Murphy to breathe and moaned as Connor began to thrust in and out in slow short movements. It wasn't until Murphy started moving that I had even noticed he had stopped.

Once I got through the pain, it was just uncomfortable, then it felt amazing to have them both inside of me and I started rocking my hips back onto Connor as well. "Atta girl," Connor hissed and started moving faster and harder making me rock forward onto Murphy. "My hands!" I almost cried, "Please I want to touch you."

A moment later my hands where free and we were moving again so now Murphy was on his back, I was on him, and Connor was on my back still thrusting into me. Murphy would pull nearly all the way out and Connor would slam in, and when Connor would pull out Murphy drove into me. I attempted to hold myself up but when they changed thrusts and were both moving into me at the same time I collapsed onto Murphy and held onto him as Connor thrust hard enough to rock us all.

"Murphy," I started repeating his name in his ear as I got closer, "Murphy now please now." And they must have exchanged a look because Connor's hands left my hips and grabbed the top of the bed and Murphy gripped my hips and angled me up more towards his brother and they both started driving into me as fast and as hard as they could to the point the bed was hitting the wall and squeaking. "Fuck!" Murphy hissed and he moved his hand between us and started quickly rubbing my clit.

I was balancing on the edge again when I felt Connor's hand fist itself in my hair before yanking my head back and biting my neck. I was at a loss to words and when murphy started to tweak my nipples and Connor's hand covered my mouth to silence my moans and near screaming and with one more tweak of my nipples and clit a scream ripped through my throat and was hardly muffled by Connor's hand. I stilled as the boys started thrusting faster and more spastically until they both stilled and Murphy growled and Connor cursed as they filled me completely. I shivered as Connor collapsed on top of me sandwiching me between him and Murphy.

We laid like that until we were able to catch out breaths, and then slowly Connor pulled out of me and carefully rolled me over and Murphy slid out of me leaving me feeling completely empty. "Come 'ere," Connor said and pulled me to face him.

Murphy grabbed the blankets and pulled them over us as I laid my head on Connor's chest and his arm went around me. I smiled up at him as my eyes started to drift close. "Get some sleep lass," he said and he kissed me on the forehead before kissing my lips gently. I felt Murphy kissing my shoulder before I turned and he kissed me slowly and our tongue danced lightly for a moment before he pulled away and kissed my forehead. I wasn't able to stop smiling as I cuddled into Connor's side as Murphy gently rubbed my arm shoulder and back. Against my will my eyes shut and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the buys flinging themselves almost into a sitting position and I gasped. They seemed to be in a trance for a moment before they both turned and looked at each other. They didn't say anything as they looked at each other for a long moment and I began to feel as if I was intruding on something. Just when I thought about attempting to sneak out they both looked down at me and then up at each other again.

"Sorry lass," Connor said before laying back down. But something seemed different then earlier, but I didn't want to ask. Murphy moved closer to me again as Connor pulled me against his side. It took a few moments of awkward silence before we all fell back to sleep.

In the morning I woke up to Murphy getting dressed while Connor held me. "Mornin' Rory," he said kissing me gently before I sat up. "Wha's wrong love?" he asked and Murphy turned to look at me before moving and sitting on the side of the bed and leaning to kiss my shoulder before kissing me gently.

"Just the embarrassment sinking in," I said feeling myself blush as I pulled the blanket tight to my chest.

"Ye embarrassed of us?" Murphy asked with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"God no," I said in a rush and his smile widened, "Just wondering who all saw or heard us…"

"Does it matter?" Connor asked before kissing my forehead and getting dressed himself.

"I've never really done this before," I said as I played with the blanket, "And I'm not really into performing for other people. I just kinda feel like a…"

"Like a what?" Murphy asked tilting my face up to look at him.

"Like a whore," I said as tears pricked my eyes and I tried to turn away from him.

"Hey!" Connor said dropping his shirt and walking over to me, "I don' wanna 'ear ye talk bout yerself like that again. Got it?" I nodded but didn't look at him.

"Rory," Murphy said placing his hands on either side of my face making me look at him again. His thumb moved across my face and cleaned off the one tear that got away. "Ye wanted to be 'ere right?"

"Yeah…"

"And ye enjoyed yerself?"

"Yes," I said with a smile.

"Did it feel wrong?" he asked.

"No," I said with a small smile.

"Then why care 'bout what anyone else thinks?"

"I just don't want anyone watching," I said as he kissed my forehead.

"Nobody saw us," Connor said taking Murphy's spot as Murphy started gathering my clothes from around the room.

"They might've 'eard us," Connor laughed a little and kissed me, "But I promise ye, no one is gonna do or say anythin' bout it."

"Aye," Murphy said holding his hand out to me, "Or they'll 'ave us ta deal with." I laughed as I took his hand and stood up. "Turn around," Murphy said and I started to question, but with his smirk I didn't even bother. I turned and Connor stood up and came to stand in front of me.

I jumped a bit as Murphy moved and my bra was held in front of me. "Arms," Connor said and I smiled before sliding my arms in. Murphy began to hook it as Connor moved closer and started kissing my neck. "Connor," I whimpered as he kissed his way down my chest while Murphy kissed his way down my back until they were both on my left and right side kissing my hips before tying my underwear in place. "Guys," I whimpered again, "We can't again. Please. Not here."

I heard them chuckle before I felt them one at a time lift my feet and slid my skirt on and up my legs as they kissed their way back up my body and helped me slide into my shirt and jacket. They both took turns kissing my lips before bending down again and slipping my shoes on my feet gently before standing up and taking my hands and slipping them onto their arms before we walked out of the cell and out into the lobby for the police station where they led us into a room where officers offered us coffee and donuts. Connor patted by hand before stepping away for a moment as Murphy and I got coffee and something to eat.

"Ye work today lass?" he asked stealing a bite of my donut.

"Hey!" I laughed and pulled my donut away from him. He smilled at me and I shook my head, "No I have today off."

"Good," he said as his eyes darkened and I felt myself heating up at the promise that seemed to be behind his words. He moved closer to me and placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me so that our chests were pressed together and he whispered into my ear, "Don't make any plans love."

My knees buckled just a bit, but he pulled me closer to him to hold me up until I balanced myself, and I could already feel how hard he was as he pressed into my hip. "Hey!" one of the officers said and Murphy turned me around so that my back was pressed to his chest and he wrapped his arms around my stomach. And now his length was pressing against my lower back and I tried not to squirm as he carried out a conversation with the officer.

Moments later Connor was standing next to us with his arm around Murphy's shoulder and joined in the conversation for a moment before letting the officer know that we were leaving. Murphy turned, with me still pressed against him and began nudging me to walk. I laughed as we walked out still connected back to front.

When we were standing outside of the station Murphy let me go and slid my hand over his arm again as Connor placed took my other hand and we began walking.

"Wait," I laughed, "Where are we going?!"

"Told ye not to make any plans," Murphy said,"Gotta make up for las' night since we didn't get a chance to get a drink with ye."

"It's not even noon," I said looking back and forth at the men.

"Breakfast it is," Connor said and we turned down another side walk.

**(A/N – Well thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and just like before, I don't know if I'm going to continue with this, but I've just had all these ideas for this story and my other story, Princess, with its sequel Queen. So let me know what you think and leave me a review! Thanks!)**


End file.
